


Miraculously Expecting

by ladynoirAKAlife



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, feel free to give positive or negative feedback, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoirAKAlife/pseuds/ladynoirAKAlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is in a serious relationship with Nathanaël Renoir when she goes to the gynaecologists and gets accidentally inseminated with her high school crush's, Adrien Agreste's, sperm, who is married to Chloé Bourgeois. (A Jane the Virgin AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculously Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I'm really not sure how this will go! I just want to clarify a few things:  
> \- "Mamie" is a French nickname for your grandmother  
> \- Marinette is 24 and the others are roughly the same age  
> \- I am not against pre-marital sex, this is for the sake of the story line  
> And I guess that's it! I'm [@ladynoir-aka-life](http://ladynoir-aka-life.tumblr.com) on Tumblr <3

When Marinette Dupain-Cheng was 11 years old, she learnt something that she would remember for the rest of her life.

————

“Hold the flower in your hand, Mari,” her mamie, Clara Dupain said, “now scrunch it up.”

11-year-old Mari looked down at the perfect, pristine flower laying in her hands and does as her mamie says, but to Mari’s surprise mamie went on to say,

“Now make it perfect again, the way it was before.”

Mari tried and tried but alas, it was useless, the flower could not be fixed and she explained so to her mamie.

Mamie revealed “Your virginity is like that flower, once broken it can never be fixed again.”

At first Mari sat down in astonishment, however by the time she fell asleep that day, everything in her mind was clear and she promised herself one thing: “My virginity is special and I shall not lose it until the day I am married.”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng always goes through with her promises. Always.

————

“Wait!” Marinette shouts after the bus which drives away and splashes her with muddy water, “I’m going to be late!”

“Of course, this happens to me,” she thinks to herself, “I only get good luck when I’m Ladybug,” as she begins to run all the way to the gynaecologist for a pap smear in the pouring rain of Paris.

Being Ladybug, a future famous fashion designer and a waitress at Le Grand Paris, Marinette is constantly exhausted, never really has her head fully in the game and never gets to spend time with her boyfriend Nathanael anymore. This upsets her greatly as Nathanael is so kind and caring, he always makes her artwork as he’s an upcoming artist who has gotten very popular in France. The cherry on top was that Marinette knows he’s going to propose soon and when that happens she won’t even have time to hang out with him as fiancé and fiancée.

—

13 years later from the momentous occasion of realisation, 24-year-old Marinette is almost drifting off to sleep in the chair at the gynaecologist, wondering about why she even needs to come here if she doesn’t have sex. 

“It’s not like I have an STD and anyway isn’t it kind of weird that someone else who I barely know is going to be able to see more of me than I can?” she ponders and picks up a leaflet to her left and begins reading it, “You know what coming here is more important than I thought.” 

Marinette checks the time and realises that the doctor isn’t here yet, “I guess I have time to shut my eyes for a little bit…” and she fell asleep.

Suddenly, a tall, rather stunning woman bursts through the door.

“Hi! You must be Chloe Bourgeois, I’m Dr. Moreau and I am so sorry I’m late, I got caught up in the rain on the way to work! I’ve got everything ready for your insemination right here,” she exclaims, “Mrs Bourgeois? Are you ready?”

Marinette instantly shoots up from the chair, unaware of that fact that she was just called Chloé Bourgeois and that the doctor said insemination, and murmurs groggily “Yes, I’m ready…” 

—

Chloé Bourgeois, one of Marinette’s old classmates from Collège Françoise Dupont, is waiting in the next room along. She’s waiting to be inseminated with the sperm of her husband Adrien Agreste, which she is using as a surprise for her Adrikins. But Chloé isn’t really doing this to cheer up Adrien, she’s doing it to make sure she’ll get part of the Agreste fortune as in compliance with the prenup their fathers made them do. 

Clumsily bustling into the room, “Miss Dupain-Cheng? I’m ready for your pap smear now, sorry I’m running late!”, Dr Moreau exclaims.

“Dupain-Cheng? No, no, no,” Chloé chuckles, “I’m Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the former Mayor of Paris and manager of Le Grand Paris, Marinette is just one of my lowly waitresses. I’m here for my insemination.” 

Dr Moreau glances down at her clipboard realising what a terrible mistake she had made, 

“Oh shi—”

—

Marinette is in the reception getting ready to leave the gynaecologist.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng! Miss! Please wait up, I need to talk with you urgently!” Dr Moreau screams after Marinette.

Marinette asks puzzled, “Is everything okay?”

Dr Moreau looks down at her feet nervously, “Maybe you should come to my office…”

—

"Dr Florence Moreau, gynaecologist" is written on the door.

When Florence and Marinette enter the room, Chloé is already waiting there.

“Ugh, what is she doing here?” Chloé scoffs.

Dr Moreau signals for Marinette to sit down and she does as asked.

Marinette questions politely, “May I ask what Chloé’s doing here?”

Florence shifts in her seat, “I was feeling a little off today, for the past few weeks really, and you,” she points at Marinette, “were here for a pap smear, while you,’ she points at Chloé, “were here for an insemination. Your rooms were right next to each other and when I went in to see Miss Dupain-Cheng, I got confused and I accidentally inseminated you with Mr Bourg—”

Chloe butts in, “Mr Agreste’s,”

“As I was saying, Marinette, I accidentally inseminated you with the sperm of Chloé’s husband.”

“YOU DID WHAT?” Chloé shrieks, “THAT WAS ADRIKINS’ LAST SPERM SAMPLE AND IT’S BEEN USED ON YOU?” she grabs Marinette by the collar, “YOU? MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, THE BAKER’S DAUGHTER!” she sniggers, “THIS IS JUST GREAT! FANTASTIC! FABULOUS!”

“Mr Agreste? Adrikins? As in Adrien Agreste? Oh my God, I forgot they were married!” Marinette thinks to herself and pauses, “Wait a minute, does that mean I’m pregnant with Adrien’s child? Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no! What is Nath going to think?”

“I’M GOING TO SUE YOU! MY HUSBAND SUFFERED THROUGH THE DEATH OF HIS MOTHER DUE TO CANCER AND THEN YEARS LATER, HE GETS CANCER, WE FROZE HIS SPERM BEFORE THE CHEMOTHERAPY, SO WE COULD HAVE A FAMILY IN THE FUTURE BUT YOU, DR FLORENCE MOREAU, HAVE MESSED UP EVERYTHING!” Chloé screeches and throws things of of Florence’s desk. She turns to face Marinette and places her finger on Marinette’s stomach, “Listen to me carefully, Miss Dupain-Cheng, that baby in your stomach is ours, mine and Adrien’s, you’re just a surrogate mother, a place for my baby to live until they are born.”

Dr Moreau pulls Chloé away from Marinette and tells her to sit and calm down.

Chloé begins to think about what’s actually happening here. She reflects upon those final years of high school, when Adrien and Marinette were the ‘it’ couple along with their best friends, Alya and Nino, who were another couple. Now that she thinks about it, that was a huge tv trope and there were loads more of them, almost as if her whole high school experience was a tv show. She began to worry, what if having a child brings Adrien and Marinette closer together? What if their love rekindled? What would happen to her? Adrien would leave her, that’s for sure but she’d lose the Agreste fortune as well. Her father had tried so hard to get Adrien and Chloé closer ever since they were little kids because he thought Adrien to be a suitable husband for his daughter. Chloé doesn’t want to disappoint her father.

Marinette, ignoring the bitch in the room, clears her throat and asks Dr Moreau, “What you’re telling me, is that I, a virgin, am pregnant?”

“No, we cannot be certain yet, it takes about two weeks for us to know whether the insemination worked and in women of age 24, the success rate is 15.8%,” Dr Moreau explains.

“There’s a 15.8% chance? This works for 79 out of 500 women my age who get inseminated?” Marinette whispers and then prays, “Please, God, let me be one of the other 421 women!”

She doesn’t want to have a child with her high school crush, Adrien Agreste, she wants to start a family with Nathanaël Renoir. She doesn't want to even think about how Nath would respond. How would Alya react? She knows how crazy Marinette was about Adrien in Collège Françoise Dupont, if Marinette ended up with Adrien's child, she would never hear the end of it. 11 years as Ladybug and she still has bad luck, you’d expect some of that Lucky Charm to have rubbed off on her by now!


End file.
